I Meet The Marios
by Tiana Koopa
Summary: A girl comes to the Mushroom Kingdom and meets Mario and Luigi. She goes to help the Bros save Peach and Daisy. Will they be able to save them?
1. Meeting Mario

**I made this story before, but I didn't like that version. So now I'm remaking it.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC.**

* * *

><p>Jasmine's P.O.V:<p>

I was walking home from school after I finished talking to my friend Jake. A few minutes later I walked up to my house. I walked inside. My parents weren't home yet, so I was there by myself.

I took my backpack to my room and sat on my bed. I stared at my new video game and then my backpack.

"Should I do my homework first or play my new game?" I said. I picked up 'New Super Mario Bros Wii' and put it inside of my Wii.

A while later I was getting closer to World 2 when I saw a bright light flashing. The TV screen turned white. Then everything went black.

"Hey! Are you ok?" I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes and looked around. I must be dreaming. I saw lots of Goombas, Koopas, and Toads. I closed my eyes and pinched my arm so that I could wake up. But when I opened eyes, I saw the Koopas and Toads everywhere. I turned around and saw a short man with a red hat with a red 'M' in the middle, a red shirt, blue overalls, white gloves, and brown shoes.

"Oh. I-I'm ok." I replied. He helped me up.

"I'm Mario." He said. I smiled.

"I'm Jasmine. I already know who you are." I said. Mario stared at me.

"You do?" He asked. I nodded.

"I play your video games." I replied.

"I have my own video games?" Mario asked.

"Yes." I said. A few seconds later we heard someone screaming. Mario ran to the castle. I followed him.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't this chapter was that good. Please review!<strong>


	2. Helping The Bros

**Hi. Here's the new chapter. Sorry this took so long.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jasmine.**

* * *

><p>We finally made it to the castle. We saw the Toads running around screaming. Mario saw Luigi running up to him.<p>

"Bro! Bowser is trying to kidnap-" Before Luigi could finish, the Koopa King walked out of the castle with Peach and Daisy.

"Let us go!" I heard Daisy scream. Bowser jumped into his Clown Car and flew away. Luigi looked at me.

"Mario, who's this?" He asked. Mario looked at me.

"This is Jasmine." Mario replied. I smiled.

"Alright, let's go save Peach and Daisy." I tried to run, but Mario pulled me back.

"What are you doing?" Mario asked me.

"I'm gonna help y'all save the Princesses." I replied.

"It's too dangerous for a teenager like you." Luigi said.

"Please let me help you?" I said. Mario and Luigi looked at each other. Then they turned to me.

"Alright, you can help us." Mario said.

"Yes!" I cheered.

"But you have to stay close to us." Luigi replied.

"And this is not a game. This is real. You really have to fight Bowser and dodge fire balls. And when you lose your last life, you can't reset the game. Alright?" Mario said. I looked at him.

"Yes." I replied. Then we started walking away from the castle.

* * *

><p>Bowser's P.O.V:<p>

I made it back to my awesome castle with Peach and Daisy. I walked through the halls and walked into a room. I walked up to a cell in the room and put the princesses inside. I locked the door and smirked.

"Let us leave Bowser!" Peach said.

"I can't do that Peachy." I said. I turned around and walked out of the room.

"Your badness!" I heard Kamek call.

"What!" I asked.

"The Mario Brothers are getting close to the first fortress. And there's a girl with them." I stared at him.

"A girl?" I asked. Kamek grabbed his crystal ball. A few seconds later, an image of a girl with light brown skin, long black hair, black glasses, a blue shirt, blue pants, and white shoes popped up.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Her name is Jasmine Von Abendroth. She is Prince Ludwig's age, and she came from the real wold." Kamek explained. I started to think.

"Where's Ludwig?" I asked.

"In his room your Evilness." Kamek replied.

"Send him to the throne room." I said as I left.

* * *

><p>Jasmine's P.O.V:<p>

We made it past the Goombas and Koopa Troopas. It was easy for the Bros, but it was a little hard for me. Mario and Luigi helped me with a few things. I told the Bros that I live in New York and I came here when I was playing one of their games.

"We're almost to the fortress." Mario said. We ran until we made it to the fortress.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. Please review!<strong>


	3. Dragon and Nick

**Hi. Here's the new chapter. dragon19kyoshi gave me the idea and smeak let me use his OC Nick in this story. I don't like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jasmine. Nick belongs to smeak and Dragon belongs to ****dragon19kyoshi.**

* * *

><p>We walked inside of the fortress. I wonder who we have to fight in here.I saw Dry Bones walking up to us. Mario jumped on his head and we ran. Luigi jumped on a Goomba and Mario grabbed a Koopa shell. He saw some Goombas and threw it at them.<p>

We were getting close to the red doors. Luigi grabbed a fire flower and Mario grabbed a Propeller Mushroom. I wish they would let me use a power up. Luigi opened the doors and we walked inside. When we walked inside, I saw Larry Koopa standing there. He looked over at me.

"Your the girl that I heard about!" He said. How did he find out? Mario told me to stay behind him and Luigi. This adventure is boring to me! Larry took out his wand and shot magic fire balls at the bros. Mario and Luigi dodged them. Luigi shot fire balls at Larry, until he retreated into his shell. I stepped to the side so I wouldn't get hit. When he came out of his shell, Mario jumped on his head. Luigi jumped on his head one last time and Larry was defeated. Larry got up and left the fortress.

We left the fortress when we saw two people walking up to Mario and Luigi.

"Hey Luigi! Hey Mario!" The Toad said. The other person waved.

"Hey Dragon. Hey Nick." Mario greeted. The Toad noticed me next to Luigi.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"Guys, this is Jasmine. She's helping us rescue the princesses." Mario said.

"Can we help you guys?" They asked.

"Sure." The bros replied.

Later that day, Mario and Luigi finally let me use a power up. I got to use a fire flower. Soon we defeated Larry again and left.

* * *

><p>Ludwig's P.O.V:<p>

I vas in my room composing my music vhen I heard a knock at my door. I growled and opened it. Kamek stood there.

"Vhat do you vant?" I asked.

"Prince Ludwig, your father wants to see you in the throne room." He replied. I sighed and walked out of my room.

I valked down the halls until I made it to the throne room. I opened the doors and valked inside. My father was sitting on his throne.

"You vanted to see me father?" I asked.

"Yes." Kamek came inside and vent over to his crystal ball. I valked up to it and saw a girl.

"I need you to kidnap that girl." My father said. I looked back at the girl and then back at my father.

"Ok father." I said. I left the throne room and left the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked it. Thanks dragon19kyoshi and smeak for giving me the idea and letting me use your OC. Please review!<strong>


	4. Getting Kidnapped

**Hi everyone! Here's the new chapter. One of my cousins wanted to help me with this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jasmine. Dragon belongs to dragon19kyoshi and Nick belongs to ****smeak.**

* * *

><p>Ludwig's P.O.V:<p>

I vas out of the kingdom and valked pass my siblings' fortresses. I vonder vhere the Mario Brothers and that girl are.

I vas in the desert vhen I saw them.

* * *

><p>Jasmine's P.O.V:<p>

We were in the desert and left out of the fortress. We fought Roy and we saw him go to the castle. Everyone heard someone laughing a few minutes later.

"Who's that?" I asked. We heard a noise comming from a bush. When the person walked from behind the bush, we couldn't believe who we saw.

"Ludwig Von Koopa." Mario said.

"Hello." He said.

"Why are you here?" Dragon asked.

"I'm here to take her to the castle." Ludwig replied looking at me. He walked up to me. I backed away.

"I have an idea!" I heard Dragon say. He saw a fire flower and grabbed it.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked.

"I'm going to try my new fire powers!" Dragon replied. Ludwig was getting closer and closer to me when he fell. I saw Dragon. He shot fire at Ludwig. Ludwig opened his eyes a few minutes later and got up. He growled and shot fire balls at the guys. Luigi and Nick fell. Mario and Dragon dodged the fire balls. Ludwig turned to me and grabbed me.

"Hey! Put me down!" I yelled. Ludwig took out his wand and we disappeared.

I opened my eyes and looked around.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Ve're in my father's castle." He replied.

"Let me and the princesses go!" I said.

"I can't." Ludwig replied. He walked down a hall. Where is he taking me.

"Why aint you letting us go?" I asked.

"Your grammar is terrible." Ludwig replied looking at me. I rolled my eyes.

Ludwig walked up to a door and opened it. I saw lots of cells in the room. He walked up to one and opened it. I saw Peach and Daisy. He pushed me inside and locked the door. I glared at him.

"Who are you?" I heard Daisy asked.

"I'm Jasmine. I was helping Mario and Luigi save you guys, until this ugly Koopa kidnapped me." I said. I saw Ludwig glaring at me. I smiled at him.

"Let us out Ludwig!" I said. Ludwig shook his head.

"Ich hasse ihn!** (I Hate Him!)" **I said. Ludwig stared at me.

Later that day, Ludwig was getting on my nerves.

"Why you still here? I thought you was supposed to be at your fortress." I said.

"Vhy ARE you still here." Ludwig said.

"If you correct me one more time-" Before I could finish talking, I heard Bowser's voice. He walked into the room and over to the cell.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	5. Dragon vs Ludwig

**Hi! Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jasmine! Nick belongs to smeak and Dragon belongs to ****dragon19kyoshi!**

* * *

><p>Dragon's P.O.V:<p>

Nick, The bros, and I tried to stop Ludwig, but it was too late. Nick sighed.

"Now we have to save the princesses and Jasmine." I said.

We went through some of the worlds. We were getting closer to Bowser's castle. I saw a few of Bowser's minions.

"There they are!" One of the minions said. The minion ran up to me, but I threw fire balls at the minion. Bowser's minion fell to the ground. The minions behind him went up to Nick and the Bros. Mario jumped on a Koopa. He picked up the shell and threw it at some Koopa Troopas and Goombas. A Fire Bro threw a fire ball at me and Nick, but we dodged it. I shot fire balls at the fire bro and two Ice Bros. The enemies fell to the ground. Nick grabbed an Ice flower and froze a Fire Bro.

Soon we defeated the enemies. There was one Goomba left. It stared at us and ran away. We looked at each other and started walking.

Everyone made it to Ludwig's Fortress. Mario was looking weak. I gave him two 1-UP mushrooms. When we walked through the fortress, we started to fight the minions. I punched one of the minions, knocking him down. Mario and Luigi grabbed fire flowers and started throwing fire balls at Goombas. Nick was hit by a Koopa and grabbed a mushroom. We were getting close to Ludwig. Jumped on some Gombas gaurding the door. I opened the door and we walked inside.

I walked infront of everyone. We stopped walking when we saw Ludwig. He started to laugh.

"Where's Jasmine?" Mario asked.

"She is with the princesses." Ludwig replied. He took out his wand and shot four magic fire balls at us. I dodged one and looked at Ludwig. He was doing the Flutter Jump and tried to crush me. I moved before he could jump on me. I heard him growl. He shot some more magic fire balls at everyone. Luigi was hit by one. I dodged most of the magic fire balls he threw. Ludwig tried to crush me again, but I ran. I jumped on his head and he retreated into his shell. We jumped over him when he tried to hit us. When he stopped spinning in his shel, I jumped on his head before he could hit anyone. Ludwig growled and left the fortress.

When we ran out of the fortress, we saw Ludwig running to the castle.

* * *

><p>Jasmine's P.O.V:<p>

Bowser told Ludwig to go to his fortress.

"Thankyou Bowser!" I said. Daisy laughed. Ludwig glared at. I laughed at him. When he left, I looked at Bowser.

"What are you doing here your Ugliness?" I asked. Bowser growled. I laughed at him. Bowser stared at me.

"Can you let us out?" I asked.

"Nope!" Bowser replied. I glared. I hate these Koopas sometimes, but I hate Ludwig the most. I can't wait for those guys to save us!

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks dragon19kyoshi for the idea. Please review!<strong>


	6. Fighting Kamek

**Hi! Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jasmine!**

* * *

><p>The group walked away from Ludwig's fortress. They didn't see any of Bowser's minions for awhile. Nick noticed a Hammer Bro running towards them. He grabbed a fire flower and threw fire balls at the Hammer Bro. The hammer bro dodged the first fire ball, but the others hit him. Everyone saw another hammer bro. Mario jumped on the hammer bro's head.<p>

Everyone finally made it to The Koopa Kingdom. They dodged the hammers the Hammer Bros threw. Dragon shot fire balls at some Goombas. Soon they made it to the fortress.

A Koopa ran up to Mario. Mario was hit and lost his fire powers. Luigi found an Ice Flower and gave it to Mario.

"We're almost there!" Mario said. They grabbed 1-UP Mushrooms and and jumped on some Goombas. Soon they made it to Kamek. Mario ran up to Kamek, but he disappeared.

_"Where did he go?" _Mario thought. Kamek started laughing. Everyone turned around and saw Kamek. Kamek took out his wand. Luigi ran up to him and jumped on Kamek's head. Nick found a Propeller Mushroom and grabbed it. He jumped on Kamek's head. Kamek disappeared again. When they found him, Nick threw fire balls at him, knocking him down.

"Alright!" Everyone cheered. Kamek flew out of the fortress.

The group walked out of the fortress and saw Kamek flying over to the Airship.

"Let's go!" Mario said. Everyone ran to the Airship.

* * *

><p>The girls were trying to find a way out of the cell, but they couldn't find one. Daisy sighed.<p>

"I hate being stuck in here!" She said.

"At least Ludwig ain't here." Jasmine replied.

"Um, Jasmine. Turn around." Peach said. Jasmine turned around and saw Ludwig standing there, smirking.

"Come on!" Jasmine screamed.

* * *

><p>The group left the Airship a few minutes later and made it to Bowser's Castle. They walked inside and saw Bowser's minions. Dry Bones walked up to them. Nick jumped on his head and everyone ran past him. They went through a warp pipe and walked through the castle. Soon the group saw Bowser and Ludwig.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to write more, but my computer started freezing. Well, please review!<strong>


	7. Mario and Dragon Fight Bowser

**Hi! Here's the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jasmine.**

* * *

><p>Jasmine's P.O.V:<p>

The guys finally came to the castle. Ludwig left the room. I was really glad he left.

I saw Dragon shooting fire balls at Bowser. Mario dodged some of Bowser's fire balls. Bowser tried to crush Mario, but Mario ran before he could. Bowser looked over at Dragon. He ran up to him and tried to grab him, but Dragon ran. Bowser shot a fire ball at Mario, knocking him down. Dragon found a fire flower.

"Here Mario!" Dragon yelled. He threw the fire flower to Mario. Mario looked at Bowser and shot fire balls at him. Bowser growled. He punched Mario. Mario fell. Dragon helped him up. Mario and Dragon threw fire balls at Bowser. Soon, he fell to the ground. Dragon found the keys to the cell and unlocked the door. The three of us ran out of the cell.

* * *

><p>Everyone left the castle. When we walked back to the Mushroom Kingdom, we saw three people walking up to the castle. I stared at them. I couldn't believe who I saw.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I tried to make the fight longer, but I couldn't think of anything. This chapter was going to be longer, but my computer started to freeze again. Please Review!<strong>


	8. A New Enemy

**Hi everyone. Here's the last chapter. I hope you like it. I don't like it that much.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

><p>"Mom! Dad! Alvin!" I called to my parents and cousin. They turned around and ran up to me.<p>

"Jaz!" Alvin said hugging me.

"How did ya'll get here?" I asked.

"We went to your room and we saw a bright light flashing from your TV." Alvin explained.

Later that day, we tried to find a way out of the game. Mario and everyone else helped us, but we couldn't find a way out.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked.

"I guess we're stuck here." My father replied. Me and Alvin sighed. I told them what happened to me while I was here.

We found a new house to stay in since we were living here now. The next day, me and Alvin were playing a game outside when we heard someone laughing. We turned around. We saw a certain Koopaling that I hate.

"What do you want Ludwig?" I asked.

"I came to kidnap you." He replied. Ludwig looked at Alvin.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"A-Alvin. I'm Jasmine's cousin." Alvin replied.

"Ludwig, get outta here!" I said.

* * *

><p>Alvin's P.O.V:<p>

Ludwig and Jasmine started to rgue. I saw a figure walking in the house.

"Guys.." I said. They didn't answer. The figure walked out of the house with my aunt and uncle.

"HEY!" I screamed. The two looked at me.

"What's wrong Alvin?" Jasmine asked.

"Look!" I pointed to the direction where the figure ran to.

"Hey! He has my parents!" Jasmine said. We started to follow him.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked the story. I'm going to make a sequel to this. Please Review!<strong>


End file.
